Sin comparación
by Line of sweet
Summary: No soy buena con los summary así que solo lean para saber...


Sin comparación:

Soy Lucy Heartfillia, diecisiete años de edad, me considero tranquila, y sobre todo graciosa, hay un chico, se llama Natsu Dragneel, el tiene dieciocho años de edad, es mi mejor amigo desde quinto, pero siento que algo esta cambiando entre nosotros, el esta más preocupado por mi que nunca.

Al principio me pareció extraño pero me acostumbre, el toma clases de football y tiene cuatro hermanos que son hijos de diferentes padres ( los cuales también juegan football ), el primero es mayor que el, Gajell Redfox, diecinueve años, novio de mi prima Levy Mcgarden, el otro hermano se llama Romeo Conbolt, un chico de catorce años, novio de Shelia Cheney (aunque se rumorea que el ama más a Wendy, mi hermana menor, tiene doce años, pero ellos se conocen desde que tienen memoria y estoy segura que Wendy lo ama, lo sé porque me lo contó en una reunión de chicas el martes pasado) , hermana menor de Rogue Cheney, Shelia tiene trece años pero en poco cumplirá los catorce.

Natsu tiene otros dos hermanos que en realidad no se ven mucho por aquí, pero si me acuerdo de sus nombres, el primero Jellal Fernández, el cual tiene veinte años y viaja demasiado, el es novio de Erza Scarlet, la gran Titania, prima de Natsu, la cual tiene veinte años de edad.

El otro hermano (que no conozco), se llama Sting Euclife, según lo que me ha contado Natsu el tiene mi misma edad, pero no le e visto ya que el se fue a Sabertooth mi antiguo colegio como estudiante de intercambio en quinto año.

Bueno volviendo al tema sobre Natsu, a estado más cariñoso conmigo y me gusta es obvio que me va a gustar.

Hoy iba camino a casa de el, pero, me lo encontré cuando tome un atajo por el centro comercial (siii claro), había un lugar para karaoke en el cual mucha gente estaba amontonada en la fila de inscripción, yo le hice casó omiso al karaoke, hasta que se me ocurrió la brillante idea de cantarle una canción a Natsu.

Natsu voy a cantar..._ le dije antes de salir corriendo hacia la fila de inscripción la cual ahora era más corta.

El me miro confundido, luego tomó una silla y se sentó cerca del escenario para sonreír me, después de cinco largos minutos me toco cantar, todos estaban atentos a mi canción pero no me importo lo único que hice fue mirar a Natsu en toda la canción y la canción empezó a andar...

_Porque se todo sobre él, el, el, el, el _

_Y el todo sobre de mí, mi, mi, mi, mi _

_Y no me importa una Dang, dang, dang, dang, dang _

_Acerca de nadie-e-e-e _

Cante algo nerviosa mientras tomaba más confianza...

_Porque se todo sobre él, le, le, le, le _

_Y el todo acerca de mí, mi, mi, mi,mi _

_Y no me importa una Dang, dang, dang, dang, dang _

_Acerca de nadie-e-e-e _

Esta vez cante con más seguridad y me di cuanta que yo no cantaba mal...

_Bueno, le tiro para mí como un equipo de pelota_

_Cada tipo era un golpe a cabo, Don ice_

_Pero no ninguno de ellos eran inteligentes, que es lo mío _

_No es suficiente tener pelotas, Spalding, ja _

_Un día por Starbucks _

_Me encontré con un tipo Moreno_

_Él dijo: "Disculpe hermosa", le dije, "Aww, caramba" _

_Y luego se preguntó: "Bueno, sí, quieres almorzar?" _

Cante mientras apuntaba a Natsu y me acordaba como lo había conocido...

_Nunca jamás he conocido un hombre tan mosca_

_Me enganchó como el pastel de manzana, que _

_Creo que estoy cayendo y no sé por qué _

_Pero no voy a luchar contra estas mariposas _

Dije recordando momentos en donde mi corazón palpitaba a mil cuando el estaba cerca, sin darme cuenta en esa canción encontré un sentimiento llamado amor hacia Natsu...

_Porque yo se todo sobre él, el, el, el, el _

_Y el todo acerca de mí, mi, mi, mi, mi _

_Y no me importa una Dang, dang, dang, dang, dang _

_Acerca de nadie-e-e-e _

Y así fue como baje del escenario y tome a Natsu de la mano arrastrando lo al escenario...

_Porque yo se todo sobre él, le, le, le, le _

_Y el todo acerca de mí, yo, yo, yo, yo _

_Y no me importa una Dang, dang, dang, dang, dang _

_Acerca de nadie-e-e-e _

Dije mientras desviaba mi mirada sonrojada de la mirada confundida pero tierna de Natsu...

_Y juro que lo que tenemos es super cool _

_La forma en que siempre está en mi cabeza como un manos libres Bluetooth _

_Tengo un texto de él, dijo venir a través de _

_Me dijo que quiere patear, Kung Fu _

_No hacer nada más en todo _

_Sólo nosotros y sus muchachos viendo el fútbol _

_Él pidió un beso (Muah) Así que le dio dos _

_Él dijo: "Bueno, gracias a ti, cariño, le dije," No hay de qué, boo " _

Cante recordando cuando recién éramos niños y el me dijo que tomaría clases de kung fu para protegerme y el día donde me pidió un beso de la suerte detrás de un árbol cerca de la cancha de football...

_Nunca jamás he conocido un hombre tan mosca_

_Me enganchó como el pastel de manzana, que _

_Creo que estoy cayendo y no sé por qué _

_Pero no voy a luchar contra estas mariposas _

Cante mirando a Natsu...

_Porque yo se todo sobre él, el, el, el,el _

_Y el todo acerca de mí, mi, mi, mi,mi _

_Y no me importa una Dang, dang, dang, dang, dang _

_Acerca de nadie-e-e-e _

Cante

_Porque yo se todo sobre él, el, el, el, el _

_Y l todo acerca de mi, mi, mi, mi, mi,mi_

_Y no me importa una Dang, dang, dang, dang, dang _

_Acerca de nadie-e-e-e _

Cante recordando buenos momentos y sus sonrisas alegres y tristes...

_No, yo no necesito coches de lujo _

_Y yo no necesito anillos de diamantes _

_Mi bebé es todo lo que necesito y más _

_Porque yo no necesito esas cosas adicionales _

Cante recordando el día en que Natsu me quiso regalar un coche y unos diamantes (ya que el es millonario) y yo le dije que no me importaba nada de eso que sólo me importaba el...

_No se trata de usted (¡Oh-oh-oh-oh) (No se trata de usted) _

_No se trata de ellos (¡Oh-oh-oh-oh) (No se trata de los mismos) _

_Es todo sobre mí (Oh-oh-oh-oh) (Es todo sobre mí) _

_Y es todo acerca de él (¡Oh-oh-oh-oh) (Es todo sobre él) _

Cante haciendo señas graciosas hacia el...

_Sí, sí, sí, sí _

_Sí, sí, sí, sí _

_Sí, sí, sí, sí _

_Dije que es todo acerca de él, sí _

Recordé el día en el cual me dijo que el era importante y como el era importante yo sería suya porque el era más importante, nunca entendí eso pero bueno...

_Porque yo se todo sobre El_

_Porque yo se todo sobre él, el, el, el, el _

_Y el todo acerca de mí, mi, mi, mi, mi _

_Y no me importa una Dang, dang, dang, dang, dang _

_Acerca de nadie-e-e-e _

Cante mientras me movía alrededor del escenario...

_Porque yo se todo sobre él, le, le, le, le _

_Y el todo acerca de mí, mi, mi, mi,mi _

_Y no me importa una Dang, dang, dang, dang, dang _

_Acerca de nadie-e-e-e _

Y yo seguía recorriendo el escenario hasta que vi al público el cual se veía fascinado...

_(¡Oh-oh-oh-oh) Porque yo se todo sobre él _

_(¡Oh-oh-oh-oh) Porque yo se todo sobre él _

_(¡Oh-oh-oh-oh) Estoy por él _

_(¡Oh-oh-oh-oh) Y no me importa una Dang, dang, dang _

_(¡Oh-oh-oh-oh) Es todo sobre usted _

_(¡Oh-oh-oh-oh) Es todo sobre ti, muchacho _

_(¡Oh-oh-oh-oh) Es todo sobre usted _

_(¡Oh-oh-oh-oh)_

Y termine la canción besando a un Natsu impulsivo...

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, la gente decía cosas como "hay que linda pareja", "cuanto llevarán juntos" y "me gustaría ser ella/el".

No me importo nada en ese momento estaba besando a Natsu o el me estaba besando a mi. no sé. no me importa. Lo que me importa ahora era que estaba besando a Natsu.

Te amo..._me dijo en un susurro después de bajar del escenario y terminar de besarnos.

Yo también te amo Natsu..._le dije mientras lo volvía a besar.

Y ese fue el día en donde nos convertimos en novios...

Fin.

**Bueno yo soy una novata, una amiga me pidio que lo subiera (siii claro si me amarro a una silla mientras me golpiaba con un latigo hasta que dijera que si ), este es mi primer one-shot y espero sea de su agrado :D**

**Se despide Line of sweet ;D...**


End file.
